Transparent flower vases present the appearance of a bowl filled to a certain level with water surrounding the stems of flowers displayed in the vase. As any flower lover knows, this appearance is thought to be very attractive. Heretofore the use of artificial flowers in such vases was discouraged because many kinds of artificial flowers could not be submerged in water for any extended period of time. Similarly, because such transparent vases could be used only with natrual or otherwise waterproof flowers, the use of such transparent vases were, to an extent, discouraged.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to overcome this deficiency of the prior art, and provide a receptacle usable as a flower vase that can hold artificial flowers in a dry state, while maintaining the appearance of a water filled vase.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a receptacle that is simple and rugged of construction, and simple and inexpensive of manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a receptacle that is alternatively usable with real flowers.
In accordance with these and other objects that shall become apparent hereinafter, there is provided a receptacle system formed of two receptacle members, each receptacle member being generally ovate or tubular in shape, each having a central opening, and each sized so that one of the receptacle members can locate centrally within the other. The central opening of each of the receptacle members has a rim portion. The rim portions seat against each other so as to close off and define a hermetically sealed cavity disposed between the outer surface of one receptacle member and the inner surface of the other. Any appropriate liquid that has an equivalent refraction of light index as the inner receptacle member (for example alcohol, mineral oil or mineral spirits) may be placed up to a certain level within the cavity, called the "Illusion Line", so as to present the appearance of a vase completely filled with water. Artificial flowers, or for that matter any other decorative material, may then be placed within the inner receptacle member and, although kept in a dry state, will present the appearance of being submerged within a water filled vase.
The instant invention will be more fully understood in the following detailed description, it being understood, however, that the invention is capable of extended application, and is not confined to the precise disclosure. Changes and modifications may be made that do not affect the spirit of the invention as set forth in the appended claims, nor exceed the scope thereof. Accordingly, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.